Rook Family Challenge
by elvesknightren
Summary: This may sound a bit more like a story prompt, but basically it's Ben growing up with Rook after crash landing on Rook's home planet. Ben's 11 when this starts not far off from the end of the first Ben 10 series and then the story goes on from there to the timeline of Ben 10: Alien Force. It goes from brotherly camaraderie to romantic feelings when the two reach their teenage years


**Rook Ben and Rook Blanco**

 **Rook Family Challenge**

 **RookXBen** ** _(that's what I had in mind at least)_**

Please read to the end-Give it a chance you might find it charming after all!

:) Plus I'd really like to see this done!

It starts with them being close bros after an embarrassing meeting for Ben with Rook. And it's only later on like 5 or 8 in the details that the romance starts, so like when Ben finally hits 15.

The challenge is pretty simple(at least I think it is, I've been known to over complicate things.)

1.) Ben for some reason, possibly a failing out at home, runs to hide out in the rust bucket. Or basically something that finds him in outer space. This is taking place not long after the original series and going into the Alien Force series later on-so screwing with the time line here!

2.) Once stuck in outer space he loses/has no communication systems with Earth and ends up crash landing on Rook's home planet

3.) Rook vouches for Ben after being the one to find him. This allows Ben to live with Rook's family as a sort of unofficial member. The elders of the village give Ben a hard time as well as Rook's father but together they manage to win enough of the elders council as well as Rook's father (to some extent up to you) over. Ben does feel liek a member fo the family in the end either way.

4.) A villain shows up on their planet years later (about the time that the Alien Force series takes place) wanting to set up a military base in order to take over/enslave and over all do bad things.

5.)The inhabitants of the planet fight them off with their "primitive" by comparison weapons. Rook and Ben's team work really shines here.

6.) Finally the Plumbers arrive to see that the problem of this planet has been taken care of but are impressed by the two of them. This is how Ben and Rook end up in the Plumbers program.

7.) Ben decides to hide his presence from his family, not sure how they'd take his absence in anger or something else and not fond of the idea of leaving Rook or his current life.

8.) After training on a Plumber space day, he hears about a mission involving a missing Plumber-his grandfather, who happened to be doing something pretty top secret (basically what happens in omniverse to begin with)

9.) Ben and Rook go to Earth to look for him and he ends up meeting up with Gwen and Kevin who pared up that first night against the knights by themselves and have been doing the work by themselves through the series up to this point when Ben and Rook butt in to help.

10.) Reaction time to everything that's happened. Including to Ben finally finding out what's happened to grandpa Max and getting the messages he left behind. Also faces everything he left on Earth, including his parents (it's been like 4 or 5 years at this point)

Ben's aliens have changed despite keeping the watch on over the years he found less need to use it while living on Rook's home planet.

Ben ends up with some of Rook's alien DNA and turns Revonnahgander much to Rook's pleasure, which Ben is clueless to.

** This is just something I thought up, but since the Plumbers have different aliens on their teams what if a mana piloted space craft was an available option, it's normally super hard to learn but thanks to some latent Anodite powers, Ben's able to sync up to the craft and fly it without any visible controls, with the ship keyed in to his signature making it almost impossible to steal. He's not able to really harness his power like Gwen though, just some mana sensitivity really. Bonus points to Gwen and Kevin having to flee ahead and get into it! but unfortunately not even Kevin can hot wire this one! So they get to see Ben in action.

Honestly I have thought a bit further than this, like after everything on Earth, how would the Rook family react when they came back "Home" to their planet. At least for a visit.

Okay so if you've read to this point, you're probably wondering if I have this much written out

either why don't I write this myself or make it simpler so it's less of a story prompt and more of a challenge

well a, I just don't have the time for this right now or the patience? sort of and b, I had to put his out their the way I have

So I really hope you pick this up and give it a try-I'd love to see it come to fruitation

 **Feel free to go off the cuff, I've put this out here so that it would just have a chance,please message me telling me that you've decided to write this-As I'd love to read it! And if multiple people decide to give it a try? That sounds so awesome! I've never had more than one person try one of my challenges before, and it's already so cool when just one person says yes! XD**

 **I wish all writers luck and best wishes ^_^**


End file.
